The Woes of Having an Adventurous Boyfriend
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Jake wanted to visit a certain place and wouldn't be stopped so Dirk comes along to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. The question is, can they get out of the trouble they're in now? (A western sci-fy kind of like Firefly.)


Your name is Dirk Strider and you have an airhead for a significant other.

Said significant other tends to run out of the airship and into the towns that your captain stops in for refueling or obtaining new jobs.

"Listen English, we have to go back. The ship is going to leave us here if you keep going off without saying anything to anyone." You say keeping up with the other boy fairly easily. You roll your eyes as he tripped over another root, "Maybe you shouldn't have left your glasses this time."

"Oh shut it Strider." He says picking himself up from the ground. The boy took off his off green colored vest and ran a dirty hand through his messy hair, "The peek I took at the monitor about this one is worth it." He had that little spark in his eyes he gets when he is up to something. He continued through the bushes and, against your better judgment, you followed him as he took you further away from the ship.

"Jake, what is so amazing about this town?" You ask as you used the indents in the foliage from the other to help you get through it. You almost bump into him when he stops in front of a wall of leaves.

You were about to say something else when he turns to you with that smirk, that stupid smirk, and says only one word after he pushed his hand through the branches and made a hole big enough for you both to look.

"Gunslingers."

Now you get it. And you know you can't stop him from this. So you decide to follow him into the town to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You keep your comments to yourself as the both of you walk through the dust and into a saloon. You feel all of the looks that you're attracting and you know that this town most likely doesn't get many new faces, if any at all.

Jake hops onto one of the bar stools and orders something, you don't quite catch what he is saying simply because all of your other senses are heightened. Your orange eyes are darting to every little movement from behind your sharply angled glasses.

You can see the heart rates and estimated number of weapons on each person in the room thanks to your upgrades, but this is also making you a bit antsy. You clear your throat lightly and half-turn towards Jake, "We should make this quick." You say only loud enough for him to hear you.

He just glances at you and gave one shake of his head in a negative fashion. Of course he wouldn't agree. The little twerp has been waiting for a town like this. Jake smiles at the bartender who brought him his drink and dove straight in, what he didn't notice was that the man didn't return it.

"I take it you boys are from out of town."

You turn fully towards the man that had walked over from one of the tables and give one nod. You think of the retractable blade in your sleeve and feel somewhat better about the situation.

Jake turned fully in his seat and offered the man a smile much like the one he gave the bartender and nodded as well.

The man gave a small smirk, "Well, just so you two know, this town doesn't take too kindly to strangers with mysterious intentions."

Jake tilted his head, "How do we have these 'mysterious intentions' exactly?"

You start to flex your hand in the way that it would release the blade but stop when you notice the other people in the saloon start to rise from their seats. You'll need something more than a single blade.

The man crossed his arms over his chest and you analyzed every second of it, "Well, seeing as we don't get that many strangers around these parts. You two are looking like trouble-makers."

Jake raised his arms a little bit too quickly and let out a loud laugh. Only you saw the almost visible jerk from most of the people in the room. You also flinched towards your holster out of habit, "My apologies for us appearing that way sir, but we aren't looking for any kind of mischief!" Jake turned back to the bar and took another sip from his drink, done with the conversation.

You stay where you are so you have all of the people in the saloon in your eyesight. It's a stare-down, and you know that your lives are not in the safest place right now. You breathe lightly, concentrating more on not moving. You know that you have your spider gun and that Jake has his shock whip and two pistols, but that wouldn't be enough to take out let alone clear a path back to the ship.

Thankfully the man backed away with a small sneer and left the two of you alone. You swear that if you didn't follow Jake on this 'adventure' then he surely would have gotten himself killed. You feel an uneasiness swell in your stomach at that thought and turn back to your boyfriend. You place a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that you were intensely uncomfortable right now and let it slide off after a moment.

Jake got the hint, paid for his drink and hopped off the stool. You followed behind him, keeping an eye on the cowboys, a steady hand on the butt of your gun.

You don't relax until the both of you are safely inside of the airship and leaving the outskirts of the town. And even then, it took a little bit of 'coaxing' on Jake's part to help you out inside of your room.


End file.
